Téléphone et Dragon
by Phebe83a
Summary: Suite du jeu téléphonique avec Didi Gemini. Mdr c'est un long lemon Kanon Shaka.


Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à leur auteur.

Couple : Kanon /Shaka

Genre – Lémon uniquement

Téléphone et dragon

Suite au jeu du téléphone érotique Shaka a regagné son temple. Il se promenait de long en large dans son salon. Il avait peut être exagéré de provoquer Kanon. Il se maudit entre le stress et le désir qui l'aiguillonnait. Son corps se rappelait de plus en plus souvent à lui et les plaisirs solitaires devenaient insuffisants. Il tenta d'imaginer le dragon des mers sans ses vêtements, une agréable chaleur se fit sentir. Il s'exhorta au calme.

Kanon qui observait sa proie depuis quelques instants se décida à entrer sur la pointe des pieds. Il enlaça le blondinet. Lui susurrant à l'oreille

Kanon – Alors beauté ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur les sciènes amusées par le léger mouvement de recul. Il plaqua le chevalier contre le mur, enserrant ses poignets. Il sourit à son captif, replongea sur sa bouche entrouverte, caressant de sa langue celle de son cadet. Après un long baisé qui les laissa le souffle court il s'aventura le long de la gorge, laissant un trace humide sur la peau blanche jusqu'au creux de l'épaule qu'il léchouilla. La chatouille humide arracha un petit cri à la vierge. Il referma ses dents sur le lobe de l'oreille, pinçant légèrement la chair en la titillant du bout de la langue. Quand il quitta son occupation son regard détailla les joues rosies de Shaka.

Kanon – Je t'avais pas promis de t'archer ton Sari…

Sahka – Oui, non …

Le marinas amusé releva les mains de shaka au-dessus de sa tête pour les bloquer d'une main. Il gratifia son prisonnier d'un sauvage baisé, ses doigts partirent à l'assaut du bout de tissus qui avec quelques bruits de déchirures tomba au sol. Il s'écarta un peu pour mieux contempler le chevalier. Sa main libre entama de longs effleurements sur les flans, affreusement léger et électrisant. Le blondinet frissonnait appuyé contre le mur.

Kanon – Je t'ai aussi promis d'autres choses …

Le dragon promena son index sur le torse nus.

Sahka –Mmm

Kanon – Je tiens toujours mes promesses

Shaka – oui…

Kanon – Mon prisonnier accepte d'aller dans la chambre en m'obéissant ou je le garde captif ici ?

Shaka – La chambre …

Kanon – J'adore les jolis vierges…

Le chevalier se dégagea du petit tas de tissus à ses pieds, et se glissa devant le dragon en direction de sa chambre. Le regard du marinas se perdit sur le corps quasi nu à demi cacher par la longue chevelure blonde. Au grès de ses pas les légers mouvements des mèches blondes révélaient un petit slip bleu. Le dragon déglutit à cette adorable vision. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Kanon enlaça sa vierge plaça son dos contre son torse.

Kanon – Tu vas faire ce que je demande ?

Shaka – Oui je t'obéirais.

Kanon – J'ai envie de te voir, de te voir sans rien

L'étreinte se relâcha, Shaka rougissant s'avança vers le lit puis se retourna vers son spectateur, il fit doucement glisser le sous-vêtement sur ses cuisse puis plus bas jusqu'au sol où il l'abandonna. Il s'allongea sur son lit ramenant sagement ses poignets joints au dessus de sa tête.

Le regard brûlant du dragon détailla la vierge, l'éclat doré de sa peau sous la lumière orangé. Il ôta ses chaussures et se plaça au dessus de lui. Leurs souffles se trouvèrent, leurs langues se câlinèrent. Le bout des doigts de kanon se mirent à effleurés le torse et les épaules, ses dents retrouvèrent un petit bout d'oreille. Shaka gémit doucement. Le pantalon du dragon frottait contre ses jambes, ses mains se crispaient l'une sur l'autre dans un sublime effort pour les garder à leur place. La caresse sur le haut de son corps se fit plus appuyée, le rendant brûlant. Il poussa un cri quand les doigts de son tourmenteur se refermèrent sur ses tétons en les pinçant. Il haleta tandis que Kanon les faisait rouler entre le pouce et l'index. Il s'agrippa à la tête du lit, il se sentait se tendre vers ce contact. Une bouche chaude se referma sur une pointe rosée la titillant sans pitié, les incisives du marinas s'enfoncèrent légèrement dedans, pendant que ses doigts tordaient sa jumelle. Shaka perdu entre plaisir et douleur, ne sachant si il voulait qu'il arrête ou continue tournait la tête de gauche à droite en gémissant.

Le dragon pensa qu'il était temps d'aller plus loin, ses caresses gagnèrent le bas du corps, remontèrent le long des jambes, effleurèrent l'extérieur des cuisses. Shaka reprit un peu ses sens sous les attouchements plus sages, atrocement top sage. Il émit une plainte de frustration qui amusa le marina. Ses mains gardèrent leur trajet mais se firent plus présentes. Quand brutalement il attrapa les deux chevilles et tira leur propriétaire à lui. Il calla les deux jambes sur ses épaules et glissa ses mains sous les fesses de la vierge. Il les massa tendrement en savourant les réactions de son futur amant. Ses doigts reveninrent vers l'intérieur des cuisses qui frissonnèrent, s'attardèrent dans le pli de l'aine. Puis l'index arriva sur la virilité tendue, montant et descendant sur elle pendant que l'autre main flattait amoureusement les bourses. Le chevalier haletait le regard noyer de plaisir.

Kanon reposa les jambes sur le dessus de lit, se recula un peu pour se pencher sur les cuisses du garçon, il approcha son visage de la verge, souffla dessus promenant le courant d'air sur elle. Il la toucha à peine du bout de la langue. Alternant trace humide et souffle frais sur le sexe. Shaka poussait de petit râle de plaisir. Enfin il plongea sur l'érection, referma ses lèvres sur le gland rose, il savoura le cri de surprise. Explora le bout de sa langue avant de le prendre en bouche.

Il le pressa entre ses lèvres, le faisant entré et sortir. Il recueillit la première goûte de semence et abandonna sa tache.

La vierge tentait de reprendre ses esprits, kanon debout prés du lit fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête, il déboucla lentement sa ceinture sous le regard brûlant de Shaka. Il finit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et se réinstalla nu au dessus du jeune homme. Il posa ses lèvres sur les sciènes, dénoua les deux mains crispées au dessus de la tête du blond. Leurs bouches se soudèrent avec passion.

Le dragon ondula sur son amant, frottant leur désir l'un contre l'autre, son corps frémissant descendit jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux entre les cuisses nacrées. Il les écarta un peu plus sa bouche happa les deux petites balle roses, il les câlina, les tortura un moment. Il leur laissa enfin en paix sa langue s'aventura plus bas et s'attaqua à l'anneau de chair plissée. Il darda de petits coups s'ouvrant un passage. Il l'explora longuement en même temps que les hanches de Sahka se tendait à sa rencontre. Tout à sa tache il glissa un doigt en lui, puis deux et trois. Il força petit à petit la vierge à s'offrir entièrement. Sa langue continua à s'enfoncer plus profondément, les doigts l'ouvraient toujours plus.

Le plaisir montait impétueux dans les reins la vierge. Au bord de l'orgasme Kanon abandonna sa torture pour se replacer entre ses jambes. Il positionna son sexe contre l'intimité, réaffirma sa prise sur les cuisses et s'enfonça. Un cri lui répondit. Il ressortit pour le reprendre plusieurs fois, Shaka haletant poussait des plaintes roques. Il sentit que ses sensations allaient l'emporter trop vite, ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. L'orgasme se rapprochait, son souffle devenait saccadé. Shaka se crispait par à-coups et finit par l'emporter avec lui dans la jouissance. Des traces blanches tachaient le ventre du blond pendant que le dragon s'écoulait en lui.

Ils restèrent essoufflé dans la même position, cherchant chacun à retrouver leur esprit. Kanon se retira, le ramenant dans une position plus confortable. Il repoussa les mèches blondes collées par la transpiration du front ou il déposa un baisé. Il l'attira dans ses bras caressant tendrement son dos.

Kanon – Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Shaka – Mm oui.

Kanon – Je t'avais dit que tu crierais de plaisir.

Shaka – Je peux exiger d'autres preuves…

Kanon – Ha oui tu vas voir.

Shaka - Promets moi de recommencer souvent.

Avec un sourire diabolique il retourna son amant sur le ventre, souleva ses reins à pleine main en s'installant derrière lui.

Kanon – Tout de suite.

Fin

J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout


End file.
